


Enough trouble for a lifetime

by lightninganddragons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry Potter, Powerful Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightninganddragons/pseuds/lightninganddragons
Summary: “I’ve had enough trouble for a lifetime.”Harry made his way from the headmaster’s office to the Gryffindor tower. The tower was relatively undamaged, but it looked like a hurricane had passed through, from when the tower occupants hastily evacuated once they heard of Harry’s return and the Dark Lord’s attack yesterday. Had it only been yesterday? It felt like ages ago when he snuck in through Hogsmeade.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	Enough trouble for a lifetime

The End is just the beginning

“I’ve had enough trouble for a lifetime.”  
Harry made his way from the headmaster’s office to the Gryffindor tower. The tower was relatively undamaged, but it looked like a hurricane had passed through, from when the tower occupants hastily evacuated once they heard of Harry’s return and the Dark Lord’s attack yesterday. Had it only been yesterday? It felt like ages ago when he snuck in through Hogsmeade.

“Kreacher!” Harry called, as he dropped his head on the pillow of his old four-poster bed. “Master Harry is here!” Kreacher bobbed his head, and Harry noticed he had a great gash at his left temple. “Are you alright Kreacher? You’re wounded! Do you have potions or something you can take for that?” Harry said, as he sat back up and reached for Kreacher’s head. “Oh Kreacher thanks Master for coming back. Master is truly a great wizard, to come back from where none has ever returned! A most powerful wizard for defeating He Who Must Not Be Named, and Most noble defender of the house elves! Worried for Kreacher though master looks worse!” Harry chuckled and felt pain in his ribs. “Yeah, you’re right Kreacher, I probably do look worse than you. Can I trouble you for a bowl of soup and a glass of pumpkin juice? I am quite tired and I don’t think I can face anyone else right now.” Kreacher nodded. “Right away Master,” and left with a crack.

Harry lied back down and started to wonder where Ron and Hermione were. Then he remembered the sight of Fred’s open, unseeing eyes, and the laugh that was permanently etched on his face. He remembered seeing Colin’s crushed skull, and Lavender’s ravaged face, and Remus and Tonks reaching out for each other, even in death. He was assaulted with memories of the walk to the Forest, with his Mum and Dad, and Sirius and Remus, all telling him he did good. “Did I do good? Was it enough?” Harry whispered softly, just as Kreacher popped back in and placed a steaming bowl of vegetable and chicken soup. “Thank you Kreacher, you better get your temple looked at before it scars.” Kreacher’s eyes widened and he exclaimed, “Kreacher will get a scar of his forehead like Master, so everyone knows that Kreacher is brave just like his Master!” Harry shook his head exasperatedly. “I’m too tired for this”, he mumbled, just as he finished up his soup and drank up his juice. “Thank you Kreacher. If anyone looks for me let them know I’m here. Just wake me up okay?”. Kreacher nodded and popped out immediately.

**********

Harry felt the sun warming his face. Huh. That was new. His bed faced the west side window, he shouldn’t be feeling the sun in the morning.. oh! It was nearing sunset. He must have been more tired that he imagined. His stomach gave a loud growl, and he noticed a plate of food on his bedside. “Thanks Kreacher” he whispered. He dug in to the Shepherd’s pie and butterbeer, before making his way to the bathroom to clean up. I look much better now, he thought to himself. His eyes were still sunken, but now their usual clear green, no longer dull and dead looking. There were a few bruises on his cheek, but otherwise his face was relatively unscathed. He felt his ribs and noticed that the swelling and pain had subsided. Amazing what a good few hours of rest can do.

He took his time cleaning up in the shower, until the water ran clear a no longer a muddy brown from all the dirt his skin had accumulated over the last few days. He noticed a few more bruises in his torso, and a small burn in his leg. Was this from the dragon, two days ago? Or from the Fiendfyre yesterday? He didn’t know anymore. He decided to stop by the infirmary to get some potions. He dressed up to make himself more presentable. He found a set of robes, deep red, almost black, that was folded neatly at the foot of the bed, and he wore those, thinking Kreacher must have prepared it, since his own clothes were ruined beyond repair.

The infirmary was almost empty except for 4 beds, two of which had the curtains shut. “Madame Pomfrey?” Harry called out. “I’ll be out shortly!” Came the response. Poppy bustled in carrying multicolored potions vials in a tray. “How are you feeling now Mr. Potter? I had your elf feed you your potions while you were sleeping. I wanted to have you transferred here, but Minvera did not want to wake you. Are you hungry?” She rambled on as she cast diagnostics on her two patients. “I’m feeling better now Ma’am. I just ate before coming down, and I had a small breakfast of soup before I went to bed this morning.”. Poppy looked a Harry as if he just made a joke. “Mr. Potter,” she said gently. “You had your soup three days ago, and I’ve been asking Kreacher to feed you nutrient potions and some restoratives to help your body recover. You had multiple broken bones, bruises, and internal bleeding, and even some burns!”. Harry was shocked. “No one woke me up? You should have woken me up! I needed to be there! I needed to see…” 

“You needed to be resting and nothing more.” The stern voice of Professor McGonagall made Harry shut up for a bit. “Mr. Potter, you have done so much these past few days, few months actually, and no one is expecting you to keep going on as if it had not affected you. Please forgive me for making the decision for you, but I felt that you needed to be away from all the grief, since you already have so much to grieve yourself without the burden of others’ pain.”  
“I.. I..” Harry started. He knew the Professor was right. If he had been with the others, he would have pushed himself to comfort Ron and Ginny and Molly, without thought of how he himself needed the rest. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“Now that you are up, I would like to request you to stay here in the infirmary with Ms. Brown and Mr. Malfoy, so that Poppy can look after your remaining wounds. You should be fully recovered in a day or two, and you can go back to…” McGonagall looked at Harry, noticing him wince as she was talking. “I’m sorry Mr. Potter, I forgot to ask if you had anywhere you could stay. Ms. Granger comes every morning to ask after you, I believe she’s staying at the Burrow?” She continued softly. “It’s alright Professor. I don’t think I can stay at the Burrow, but I do have a home in London. If it’s okay with you, I would like to have my house elf back so I can ask him to clean up and be ready for my return.” Harry mumbled. “Nonsense Mr. Potter, you can stay here as long as you would like. I will not let you return alone to that gloomy old house of your godfather. Now, if you need anything, just let me or Poppy know and we’ll see what we can do. I’ll have a guest suite prepared for you nearer to my office.” It was a dismissal, Harry knew, and he thanked the headmistress before settling on one of the empty beds.

Poppy came back in carrying a green vial – nutrition potions, and a pink one which was supposed to be an all around restorative. “Can I ask you something?” Harry said. “You just did” Chuckled Poppy, ”But go on ahead and ask away.” “H-how..” Harry clear his throat and tried again. “How many did we lose?” Poppy looked towards the curtain covered beds and sighed. “I would say just a few, but we both know that one life lost is one too many. We lost 3 students, 6 Aurors, and 5 Civilians affiliated with the Order of the Phoenix. Colin Creevy snuck back in after the evacuation, and we could not stop Mr. Goldstein as he was already of age. I was surprised by Mr. Crabbe, because we did not find a body, but his medical record leaves no doubt. Ms. Brown here was lucky to survive, the werewolf who attacked her was not transformed, so she was not fully affected. The only other injury I could not mend as quickly was Mr. Malfoy’s. It appears his legs and feet had burns, and he was exposed to multiple Cruciatus curse. The burns are now fine, but he still needs monitoring and muscle relaxants before we can let him go.”

“I didn’t know… I could have…” Harry stammered. “No Mr. Potter, you could not have done anything aside from what you already did. You took down the most feared dark wizard of the last 20 years. No one should expect more from you that that.” There were a few minutes of silence as Poppy started spreading salve on Harry’s remaining bruises. “This one will be permanent.” She said, pointing to the circular burn on Harry’s chest, the mark of the locket. “I know, it was made by the darkest of dark magic.” Harry whispered. Poppy looked like she wanted to ask more about it, so Harry tried to change the topic. “Who are those?” He whispered. “Professor Snape’s body was found in the Shrieking Shack, but no one has come to claim him yet. And.. Professor Lupin and Auror Tonks as well.” Poppy whispered back.

Remus and Tonks… Harry’s face fell into a frown, as he tried to remember Andromeda Tonks, Tonks’ mother. Why hasn’t she come? Professor Snape’s last memory was still fresh in his mind, and he thought that the least he could do was make sure Snape was honored like the hero he was. “I’ll arrange for their funerals once I get out of here.” Harry vowed. “I’ll tell Minnie”. Poppy answered before she left. Harry laid on the bed, still exhausted despite the, apparently, 80 hours of rest he had.

**********

The next morning, Harry awoke to the sounds of Lavender and Draco Malfoy taking their potions. “Thank you Malfoy. I never could have survived if not for you.” “I didn’t do it for you.” Malfoy’s drawl held none of its former arrogance, and was instead filled with pain. “He.. He.. I lived with him in my house for the past year.” There was a long pause. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this, but can I trust you not to say anything?” Malfoy’s voice whispered, pleading. “I’m here to listen. I won’t judge, and I won’t tell anyone, you have my promise.” “He threatened me. He’s been threatening me since last year, after Dumbledore’s funeral. My father could not protect me because he was under the Dark Lord’s orders. If I couldn’t accomplish a task, he would come to my room and bring one of the muggle prisoners, for me to “practice” on. The first time, I froze up and was not able to raise my wand. He started raping him. Right in front of me. The boy kept looking at me as if pleading for help, and I couldn’t do anything. In the end he bit the boy, and the muggle’s body could not recover. He left the body in my room.” Malfoy was not sobbing silently. “The next time, I pushed out all my hatred for Greyback into the killing curse, if only to save the poor boy from the torture. I may have saved you from him, but I am also a monster, Brown, don’t forget that.” With that Malfoy stood and strode towards the bathroom.

“You heard that too, didn’t you?” Lavender whispered. “He’s a killer.” A long silence followed. “But I still admire him. He’s been my only companion these past 2 days. My parents are gone, and my brother’s an Auror, chasing down the remaining death eaters and preparing for trials. He asked me if I wanted to go to St Mungo’s, but I realized that Malfoy will be alone here if I left. I’m grateful for him because he saved me. He’s hurting Harry. He’s always looked to his parents for guidance, but they led him wrong. It wasn’t his fault, and I won’t let you send him to Azkaban.” Harry was surprised at Lavender’s statement. “I’m a killer too. It’s part of being in the war. It was kill or be killed. I don’t blame him, and I’ll do all in my power to keep him away from Azkaban.” Harry whispered back. 

Just at that moment Madam Pomfrey appeared from her office, at the same time that Malfoy emerged back out of the bathroom. “Is that Potter? What is he doing here?” Malfoy asked incredulously. “If you must know Mr. Malfoy”, Poppy answered as she started dropping off potion vials on their bedside tables. “Mr. Potter has been… resting at the Gryffindor tower since the end of the battle. He’s recovering, just like you, and I’ll thank you boys to behave and try to get along, at least until I discharge you.” She said sternly. Harry nodded, then grimaced as he downed his potions. 

As Poppy packed up their now empty vials and headed back towards her office, Harry stood up and moved to the closed curtains. “I know Snape was your godfather, Malfoy, so as courtesy I’m asking you. Would you allow me to arrange for his funeral? I’m not sure if he arranged anything for himself, but I can handle it if you don’t mind.” Harry said quietly. “What’s in it for you?” Malfoy stared at Harry in shock. “What do you care Potter?” he said, though he could not bring himself to inject any disdain in his tone. Potter’s eyes were shining with tears, and this vulnerable Potter was not something Draco could handle at this moment, not after his breakdown in front of Lavender this morning. Why did he have to be so… So Potter? He’s noble and brave and kind, even to the Potions professor who did nothing but abuse him over the years. He’s everything Draco thought as light, and where once upon a time it had infuriated him and made him want to provoke fights in the hallways, now… Now Potter has become a beacon of hope. 

*********  
Draco recalled, as vividly as if it were just yesterday, that night at the Manor, during Easter break. The Snatcher brought Potter in, and Draco felt the world stop in its tracks. Just that morning, he was cleaning up another of Greyback’s messes. There was no uncertainty there – it truly was Potter, even if his face was all swollen and messed up. Those eyes, those jewels that shone with a fire of defiance, even as Aunt Bella dragged the boy by his hair and shove his face in front of Draco. “Well?” Aunt Bella had whispered in her awful sickeningly sweet voice. “Is it him?” Draco knew very well that it was him, because who else could make Draco’s heart race with just a gaze from those emerald eyes, and who else could both make Draco feel both suffocated and like breathing fresh air for the first time?

Harry kept quiet, as he noticed that Malfoy was deep in thought. He knew the blonde man’s expressions as well as the back of his hand, after so many years of staring down at each other across their house tables. How could Harry not know, when he felt the air sucked from his lungs as he stared down at those stormy gray eyes? After that night in the bathroom in sixth year, he could not think of Draco Malfoy without seeing the swirling hurricane in those eyes, full of fear and anxiety and helplessness, followed by pain and anger and finally with desperation as his chest was opened up by Harry’s carelessly thrown curse. He had never forgiven himself for being the cause of those once brilliant eyes slowly losing their light. He had never been more grateful for Snape, for saving Draco’s life that day, and Harry promised himself he would do anything to keep that spark Draco’s eyes alive.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts when Draco cleared his throat, clearly waiting for him to answer. He shrugged, “He saved my life. He may have been a bastard and an asshole, but he looked out for me in his own way, kept me alive. And..” and he gave you back your life. Harry wanted to say. “And he died because of me. It’s the least I could do for him.” “Typical Potter.” Draco scoffed. “Always thinking everything revolves around you. He died because of Voldemort, you dolt. You didn’t kill him. You didn’t point your wand at him and take his life. Don’t take credit for it. I’m sure you’re thinking all of those other deaths are on you. But you can’t do that. Unless you were the one who fired the curse, other people’s deaths are never your choice nor your responsibility. You’re not a killer.” 

Not like me. Draco added to himself. He hated seeing Potter like this, all self-deprecating and carrying the weight of his guilt. He knew that look, he’d seen it at the end of Fifth year when he heard news of his cousin’s death, and again in Sixth year, when his mentor’s body fell off the Astronomy tower. “Whatever Malfoy. Just.. Just let it go. I’m taking responsibility for Professor Snape since he doesn’t have any other family to take care of it.” And there was at least a tiny spark of that old defiance in Harry’s eyes, that made Draco’s heart swell inexplicably, beating with admiration and awe at this boy, who had lost so much but still found it in his heart to give and give. Draco felt the urge to take his hand and squeeze it, telling him that he doesn’t have to fight for this.

Luckily for Draco, Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall chose that exact moment to enter the infirmary, before he did anything that would have him confined to the mental ward. “Ah, good, you’re up Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Brown. So, Poppy has cleared all three of you for release. Ms. Brown, I have already contacted your brother, and he’s picking you up at my office. As for you Mr. Malfoy, I can extend your stay for maybe two more days, but after that we won’t be able to make a believable excuse anymore, as you don’t have any permanent damage that warrants longer than a week’s rest. I can help you with any arrangements you need to make before we release you to the Aurors.” “What? No way, you can’t let them take him!” Harry interrupted, surprising all the occupants of the infirmary, including himself. “Sorry, but we can’t let the Aurors take Malfoy. He hasn’t done anything wrong, he had no choice in taking the mark and in following Voldemort.” “I understand Mr. Potter, and I have done as much as I could to keep him here as long as possible to avoid the holding cells. Do not worry too much, Kingsley is a much better Minister than Fudge and will definitely ensure fair trials for all. I’m sure Mr. Malfoy will be fine.”

Harry let out a sigh of relief, but he noticed that Draco tensed up instead. “Now as for you Mr. Potter, I am technically not allowed to bring in guests while the school is closed, but we may provide you food and lodging in return for your support in the castle repairs. I do recall that you had a special map that could help, correct?” Harry nodded absently, still looking intensely at Draco and watching his eyes turn fearful at the prospect of being held in trial. Draco looked back at Harry with a pleading look, silently asking for him to just drop it. Minerva continued, unaware of the tension building up between the two boys. “Ms. Granger will be coming by anytime soon for her daily visit Mr. Potter, so I suggest you get ready to move in on your suite, so you can meet her there instead of here. So, if there’s anything else, you can call on Tippy, she’ll be glad to help you.” 

Minerva left, as Poppy started giving Lavender instructions for her potions regimen to get rid of the worst of the scars on her face. “You’re still beautiful” Malfoy said as he took in Lavender’s teary eyes. “Remember – you’re not the real monster here.” Lavender smiled back sadly and clasped Malfoy’s hands, “Neither are you Draco. I’ll explain everything to my brother and make sure he’ll be the one to take you in. I’m sure he’ll treat you well, after all you are my savior.” She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and picked up her things to leave the infirmary.

*********

Draco was still smiling as Lavender closed the infirmary doors. “So, you and Lavender…” Harry started. “What? No!” Draco exclaimed. “We’ve had no one but each other to talk to these past 2 days Potter, and she needed someone to talk to. I needed to someone to unload on without judgement, and she offered because she thinks she owes me a life debt. She’s lovely, but there’s nothing more. You know she doesn’t have the right bits to satisfy a gay man like me.” Because it has always been and will always be you, Draco added in his head. Harry tried his best not sigh in relief, and ended up choking on air. This made Draco snort, and laugh out loud. Harry grinned, giddy at the thought that he had been the reason for that beautiful sound he had ever heard, that of genuine joy, coming from a boy who had known nothing but despair in the past 2 years that Voldemort lived in his home.

As Draco sobered from his laughing fit, he looked up to see Harry’s serene smile, the first true smile he had seen on that handsome face, ever since the end of 5th year. “I can’t believe you’re the first person I came out to.” Draco said, shaking his head. “I can keep a secret.” Harry whispered. “If you don’t want anyone else knowing, I can shut up about this. You’re still you, gay or straight makes no difference.” Draco sighed in relief, knowing that at least Harry was not homophobic, and his confession had not ruined his chances at friendship with the Savior. “So.” Draco added awkwardly. “Thanks, and I appreciate you keeping it to yourself, for now. I’m still trying to think up of ways to tell my parents. Like, No Father, I am not honoring the engagement contract with the Greengrasses, as neither Daphne nor Astoria possesses the cock that I desire.” Harry choked out another laugh at this. He thought he knew all he needed to know about Draco Malfoy from observing him across the Great Hall for the past six years, but he was dead wrong. He fell even more entranced by Draco’s dry humor and sharp wit as they traded suggestions on how to come out to Draco’s parents. “Or you could say, Father, do not expect any heirs from me, as I hardly believe that a man’s anal cavity could have the capability to produce a child.” Harry giggled.

This was the sight that met Hermione Granger as she entered the infirmary. To say that she was confused at seeing Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy giggling like third year girls is a massive understatement. She walked back out of the infirmary, as if retracing her steps might lead to a different outcome, but as she stepped back in, Harry was gasping, grabbing his stomach, while Draco was sniggering and snorting, face red and tears in his eyes. She cleared her throat in an effort to make sense of the scene in front of her. “Oh, Hermione, you’re here! Professor McG mentioned that you’ve been visiting, thanks ever so for still looking out for me.” Harry said as soon as he was able to recover from his laughing fit. “Granger.” Malfoy said as coolly as he could, in spite of his disheveled appearance. “Dare I ask what happened here?” Hermione said, raising her eyebrows. “Oh, we were just…” Harry gave a sideways glance at Malfoy, who proceeded to interrupt him. “Thinking up ways to tell Lucius Malfoy to go fuck himself.” “I see.” Hermione looked at Harry with a ‘we’ll talk about this later’ visible in her expression. “Well, would you like to relocate to your suite? McG had the DADA professor’s rooms cleared out for two, from what I remember. I could take the couch for the next two days until.. you know.” Harry ended awkwardly. Hermione raised an eyebrow again, mouthing to Harry ‘Draco??’. “I better check with Poppy first if she’ll allow me out of this bed. You go on ahead, I know my way there. I’m sure you have a lot to catch up on with Granger.” Draco said.

As soon as the infirmary doors closed, Hermione started to bombard Harry with questions. “Do you mind explaining Harry?” “Well. Umm. I really don’t understand it either Hermione. It’s just that. He was the only one around, and we started talking without insulting each other and he’s really funny and he doesn’t deserve to be in prison just because he was a prick at school. I mean, we lived through a war and every bad thing he’s done or called us seems so insignificant when you think about letting a scared barely adult teenage boy who made the wrong choices to rot in Azkaban” Harry rambled. “Oh Harry. I knew it, I knew it in sixth year there was something different in the way you obsessed about him.” Hermione sighed. “Wha?” Harry squeaked. “I don’t know what you mean Hermione. I’m just, you know, trying to give him another chance, like Dumbledore did that night at the tower.” “Okay Harry, whatever you say.” Hermione smirked as she opened the defense professor’s suites.

Harry’s breath suddenly hitched as he was assaulted with memories of Remus teaching him the Patronus charm in this room. He gasped, trying to catch his breath. There was a sudden influx of magical energy and all the lamps on the corridor flared dangerously high, before dying out. “Harry, are you alright? What’s happening?” Hermione panicked. Harry just shook his head while trying to regain his breath. Suddenly he felt soft long fingers stroking his hair. “Breathe.” A soft voice commanded. “Follow my voice and breathe. In … breathe out… Breathe in… Breathe out… You’re doing so well, a few more breaths come on, in… out…” Harry’s vision started clearing up as his breath evened out. He recognized the voice as Draco’s. “Good. You did good Harry. Granger, sorry for pushing you but your friend was having a panic attack and you weren’t helping.” “How did you know…” “I’ve had them myself. I had to learn meditation techniques on my own to deal with the fact that I lived with a murderer in our Manor. I couldn’t enter the dining room without seeing that monstrous snake eating up whole persons. So I needed to control myself and taught myself meditation and occlumency to control my panic attacks.” “Thank you Draco, and for what it’s worth, I saw how he forced you into it, into torturing them, and I know you had no choice, just like that night with Dumbledore. I don’t hate you anymore you know, I don’t think I ever did.” Harry ended in a whisper.

After a moment, Professor McGonagall came rushing into the corridor. “Oh my goodness, are you alright Mr. Potter? I was alerted that there was a spike of magic in the area and I thought…” She exclaimed. “I don’t think I’m fine, not really Professor. I don’t think I can take you up on your offer for the room here. I’ll stay in the infirmary until it’s time to release Draco. In the meantime, can I have my house elf back? I’m sure he’ll be glad to prepare Grimmauld place for us to live in.” “Go on ahead Mr. Potter, you may also take a few other elves to support whilst they don’t have much responsibilities during this break. Kreacher, Dipsy, Winky.” Three little elves popped in, Kreacher bowing down in front of Harry. “Master Harry. What does the headmistress require?” “Kreacher, I am releasing you back to Mr. Potter’s care. Winky, Dipsy, please go with Kreacher for now, he will need help in cleaning out Mr. Potter’s home.” “Yes Missy headmistress Ma’m.” “You are coming home Master? And you are letting Kreacher come home?” “Yes Kreacher, we are coming home. Expect me in 2 days, please ensure to stock up and prepare my bedroom.” “Yes Master, thank you brave Master.” Kreacher left with another bow and a soft pop. “Thank you Professor. We’ll still come when we can, to help out in repairs. Won’t we?” Harry asked, looking at Hermione, and then Draco. “I definitely will Harry.” Hermione answered confidently. Draco hesitated, before saying, “If all goes well in the trials Harry.”

**********

Once Hermione left that evening, Draco and Harry settled back in their infirmary beds in silence. “So…””Well..” Harry and Draco spoke at the same time. Harry smiled awkwardly and gestured for Draco to go ahead. “What are we doing here, Potter?” “Well, I would say we’re having a rather awkward conversation, while waiting for dinner to be delivered.” “No, I mean, what are you doing? Why are you still here, waiting for the Aurors to take me? Do want to humiliate me further by witnessing my arrest? I don’t understand your motivation for staying here, in this godforsaken hospital, if you’re well enough to leave.” Draco was out of breath from frustration by the time he finished his short tirade. “What do you want from me Potter?” He whispered, knowing full well that Harry could still hear him from the silence of the infirmary. In truth, he did not want to hear the answer. He knew it was because Potter pitied him, and he hated the thought of that. He did not want Harry to see him weak. Harry had already witnessed him at his lowest point, that day in sixth year when he was crying out his frustration in Myrtle’s bathroom. He just wanted Harry to forget these past days and remember that he was Draco Malfoy, his sworn enemy, and look at him again with that fury and anger that had his emerald eyes blazing. 

“Well. Really I’m just here because I want to be. I told you earlier, I don’t hate you anymore. Maybe I never really did.” Harry pursed his lips, hesitating while he made the decision whether or not to let Draco in on his deepest, darkest secrets. He decided to take the leap, to trust that Draco would not use such information for anything. He had already seen Harry’s breakdown in the corridor, it wasn’t like the next bits of information was going to be any less damaging for his reputation. “I didn’t have a good childhood you know, so the truth is, I was envious of you. You always got those sweets from your mum, and you were so well dressed and posh and I could tell that your parents doted on you. I wanted that my whole life, and there you were rubbing it in my face that I could never have it. So I guess I resented you, for a while, until that year.” He knew that Draco knew what he meant. “I followed you around and I could tell that you were more and more miserable everyday. And I realized that your life was not all the rainbows and butterflies I thought it to be, especially with Voldemort living in your house.” “I hate him. He destroyed my family, invited those monsters into our home, and defiled…” Draco’s eyes went blank as if trying to close off his thoughts. Harry didn’t push, and instead walked over to Draco’s bed to hold his hand. “Ssshh. It’s ok, your safe now. I’m here. You can feel me here, it’s over now, he’s gone. He’ll never come back, and they won’t be able to harm you again, I promise you.” Harry continued to stroke Draco’s hand until he felt the pulse calm down, and Draco’s face relaxed as he fell asleep. Harry let go of his hand, but Draco held on tighter, making Harry chuckle softly and whisper “I’m not going anywhere, I’m here for you, you’re safe now.”

If Madame Pomfrey checked the infirmary that night, she would have found the two boys in her charge, in the same bed, hands intertwined, and looking the most peaceful they had been in the past 2 years.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. I am not a native English speaker, so please let me know if my writing and grammar does not make any sense. Hope you like the start - please leave reviews if you feel like it :)


End file.
